bluecaravanfandomcom-20200214-history
Belorner
Belorner is a religious center located in a territory of the same name. Its people are known for their immaculate worship of their gods. Belorner also serves as a sanctuary for travelers passing through. Once a month, when the moon if full, the city shuts down and its gates close. Cityscape The main city of the territory of the same name is neatly divided into seven main sections. Being a religious city, each one of these sections is dedicated to one of their gods or goddesses. Their are many lesser gods and demigods, but there are only eight main gods. The Artisans Housed in the northwest part of Belorner, the artisans dwell. These are the craftsmen. They make everything here from pottery to carriages to weapons. If you need something finely made by another man, you go here. The temple of the god Harspur is located in the back of the town. He is generally described as a peaceful god with dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He is often depicted wielding a tool of some trade, be it a blacksmith's hammer or a potter's clay. The Farmlands The farmers and peasants are located in the north of Belorner, and here a majority of the city's crops are grown and farm animals raised. Often people will trade services and other goods for food, and thus Belorner has a healthy bartering system and are not solely reliant on coins. The temple of the goddess Faunlau is located behind the homes of all the farmers. She is often depicted as wearing clothes interwoven from many grains. Her hair is long and tumbles over her shoulders in thick waves. The Training Grounds Belorner, albeit a generally peaceful town, maintains a healthy military in case of attack. At the age of sixteen, the most able bodied of the male youth are recruited to join the army. They are trained in hand to hand combat and, if they are intellectually strong as well, some magics. The temple of the god Menedias is located behind the soldier's barracks. He is a violent god, and most images of him display him in the heat of battle. He is dressed in the furs of animals, with a belt of skulls around his waist. He was originally a lesser god who fought the others gods to gain more power. He stole one sacred object from each, and these he wears wound in his elaborate headdress. The Halls of Justice Reigned over by Usaia, the goddess of fairness, the heads of the government (two men who rule together as consulates with advice from three of their peers known as regals) meet to make decisions about the future of Belorner. These include discussions about the economy, the army, and other social matters. They also run a court for the people who need someone to mediate their affairs. Usaia is often shown with a brain in one hand and a heart in the other. She appears to always be weighing the two while deep in thought. The Halls of Learning When first entering Belorner through the main gate, one comes across the halls of learning. Here are all the collections of books that have been produced in or brought to Belorner. The boys who do not take to battle and the girls are brought here to study. Boys may become priests, scribes, justices, or scholars. The girls may become priestesses or scribes. No woman has yet become a justice or a scholar. The goddess Ninevah watches over all who learn or pursue knowledge, and she is often shown taking part in academics. The Competitor's Grounds Athletics and the theater are two main forms of entertainment for those who live in Belorner. Both take place here . Ninevah and Harspur both watch over the theater, but competitions are left to the god Yasha of the fleet feet. He is often known as the trickster god in many myths, and only by the speed of his feet has he even managed to escape unharmed. The Hall of the Gods On either end are the two gods who protect the dead. On one end is Zahn, the god who offers eternal life or an opportunity for rebirth for those who do good deeds and show promise. On the other end is Salim, who takes those who do not show promise and only badness inside of them. They go to the underworld where he tortures them for all of eternity. The other gods and goddesses are lined up on either side, all of them constantly watching over The Sacred Spring of Costhus. Events Stuff that happened when the caravan was at Belorner. Category:Locations Category:Cities and Towns